prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Pro Wrestling Wiki meeting: December
Hello everyone. So for the holiday season/December I figured we'd get our monthly forum talk underway. 1.) New Leadership: Former Admin and Bureaucrat of this Wiki, RobJ1981, has decided to retire from this Wiki due to personal reasons/time commitments. Rob was the administrator for many months and kept this Wiki going strong in times when not many people were around and editing. We wish Rob the very best in his future. As a result of Rob's retirement, I have stepped up as one of the administrators of this site. I also decided to award Dean27 a position as administrator due to his strong contributions and his commitment to the site. We feel that working together as co-administrators we can make this Wiki stronger, better, and larger than it has ever been. 2.) New Changes: Starting with the front page, we have decided to re-haul many things. As some of you may have noticed, the Heading bar with the Promotion logos is brand new and looks fantastic. Also on the front page, we have made it very convenient for anyone to find out how to edit with the new section Editing Tips. Also, the front-page news is being updated more consistently than ever before - but, if you ever have any new news to add, go ahead and do it, we encourage it. Finally, we decided to make a greater use of polls -- we plan on running a new poll once a month, maybe twice a month depending on how often people are answering them. 3.) Goals for the month: Dean and I have decided that for this month we should have three areas that we should focus on improving. - PPVS: We are still missing numerous PPVs, from ECW, WWE, and WCW. Check out the Template:PPV Cleanup to see where exactly we need help. - RAW results: We are trying to get a complete history of RAW results up here and include images with as many of them as we can. Any help in this article would be greatly appreciated. - Cleanup: There are many simple things that can greatly help this Wikia. Simple things include adding categories to wrestlers profiles, making sure the pages have an infobox, an image or two, making sure there are heights in both ft/cm and weight in lbs./kg. 4.) Feedback: What do you guys want to see more? What do we need to do better? How can we improve? 5.) Personal note: One of my goals of this site is to make this more of a "community" of wrestling fans. People who actually talk to each other and discuss the shows. I don't know what is the best way to go about that, maybe greater use of the forums to talk about things. Anything I can do to improve this, let me know. 6.) Things in the works/planning stages: Contribution Awards 7.) Old meetings (valuable information, perhaps): Forum:Pro Wrestling Wiki meeting: October, Forum:Pro Wrestling Wiki meeting: July. Thanks everyone for reading this and let's make this a productive month. - Wagnike2 01:20, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Site Traffic Traffic: Another that I just thought of and is always a concern about this Wiki, is that we need more good contributors. If any of you can think of anyone who you think would be a good editor, or if you know anyone who just wants to learn. Tell them to check out the place, there are plenty of people willing to teach them how to edit. - Wagnike2 01:35, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Feedback from Rangerkid51 Hey guys, this is Rangerkid51. Here's a little feedback from me: I think the RAW result project is awesome, so in the future, could add more things in that category, such as Sunday Night Heat results, WCW Monday Nitro and TNA Impact? That would ROCK. I know of an awesome website that would help, the Wrestling Information Archive. OWOW and OWW would help as well. Rangerkid51 03:07, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :* We actually do plan on moving onto Nitro, Thunder, Impact, Heat, etc results in the future. More than likely, if we can get most of the Raw results this month. I think we will probably switch to TNA Impact results next month. - Wagnike2 06:43, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::*Sweet. I can help on those in any way I can, including the RAW results. Keep me posted.Rangerkid51 02:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC) A guide on what's been done :*If you look at Big Projects Checklist it has a guide on whats been done on the RAW Results...Also i have setup a WWE Superstars Template and pages, it just needs the results and images put in, maybe all pictures on all results pages should be put into a gallery format like Nic said?? There is also a Template made for Smackdown and ECW results so maybe we can look at that in the near furture.Dean27 12:25, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Useful Resource For working on the RAW or any other show results, the website The History of WWE is an extremely valuable resource. - Wagnike2 14:49, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Wanted Pages *Looked at all the wanted pages on here we may need to start looking at them quite soon, rather than making new pages get down the ones we already need! If we can get everyone working on the same target will make it better for all! Dean27 02:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :* Hence, the importance of focusing on the RAW results. If we focus on all of the Raw results, that will take off 579 wanted pages. Which will be a pretty good portion of the wanted pages. - Wagnike2 12:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Title reigns and champion history Might not be on the list but I was looking through a lot of the title reigns and history sections and they seem too spread out, it seems we are keeping the old Wikipedia direction by keeping the reigns and champion list separate, cant they both go on the same page to cut down on unnecessary pages, what I mean is something like this which I moved over from the indy wikia PWG World Championship/Champion history. -TheWho87 18:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::*Yeah i'd say they can go together, check with Nic though ok. Dean27 21:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::* I'm cool with it. - Wagnike2 19:12, December 8, 2009 (UTC)